Things You Make Me Do
by elepine4
Summary: Tweek is sick of Craig's temper. He's been putting up with it for too long. Has Craig lost finally pushed tweek away for good?


**Things You Make Me Do**

Tweek Tweak has always loved many things about his boyfriend, Craig. His muscles, his intelligence (yes Craig is smart), and most of all his dark raven hair. But, one thing that Tweek didn't like about Craig was his anger problems.

"You stupid idiot!" Craig was about to raise his hand up and smack Tweek but he stopped him self and just grabbed a towel to wipe the kitchen floor which Tweek had accidently dropped his coffee mug on.

"I'm -GAH- sorry Craig. It was an a-accident." Tweek looked down at his feet in shame.

Craig just wiped the floor in silence. When he was finished he stood up and placed the towel on counter. Then, Craig sighed. "I'm going to go hang out with Clyde and Token. I need to get away from you right now." And with that Craig grabbed his signature blue chullo hat with a bright yellow poof on it. He placed it on his head and left, slamming the door behind him.

Tweek felt like crying. But, he didn't . He felt this feeling too many times to cry anymore. Tweek just inhaled a sharp breathe. Then, he smiled. Tweek always thought smiling made things better. But, Tweek knew that smiling wasn't going to make Craig stop reacting the way he does. Tweek needed to get his mind off of Craig. Tweek reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Butters. Want to come over and hang out?" A pause for Butter's anser. Tweek smiled "Cool.-ACK!- See you in a few." Tweek hung up and went to the living room of the small apartment That Craig and Tweek had bought together. He then sat on the couch and waited.

A knock came to the door. Tweek went to anser it. He smiled when he saw a familiar innocent blonde boy standing there.

"Well hey there Tweek. Watcha' want to do?" Butters smiled.

Tweek shrugged. "I was hoping we could just –nggh!- hang out."

"Well okay." Butters went to the living room and sat on the couch. Tweek followed him and sat on the other end. "What do you want to talk about tweek?"

Then, out of nowhere Tweek tackled Butters and began crying into his chest while hugging Butters tightly.

"T-tweak are y-you okay?"

"I've cant hold my feelings in –nggh- anymore! Craig always gets so mad at me and all I try to do is make him happy!"

Butters just put his hands around Tweek and let him cry. Butters knew that Craig had some anger problem. And that sometimes Craig could lose his temper and get a bit abusive.

,,,

After Tweek had cried to his heart's satisfaction , he decided he couldn't help himself anymore. He leaned up on kissed butters forcefully on his lips .Butters was in too much shock to stop him but, Butters has always been a nice boy so he wouldn't push Tweek off anyways. Butter's thought that would be rude.

Tweek then relized what he was doing and quickly pulled away. "B-BUTTERS I'M SO….S-SORRY I-I D-DIDN'T ME-"

"Be quiet Tweek. I didn't mind. I know Craig hurts you." Butters smiled and Tweek happily. "You know Tweek me and Kenny have been secretly seeing each other for awhile now."

"…OH MY GOD! Kenny is going kill me for kissing you now! I'M SO DEAD!" Tweek shouted as he nearly pulled his blonde hair from its roots.

"D-don't worry Tweek I won't tell Kenny." Butters smiled reassuringly at Tweek. "But, as I was saying me and Kenny have been going out for awhile now , and Kenny can be sort of like Craig sometimes. I mean Kenny freaks out sometimes but I still love him and I know he loves me too."

Tweek was silent for a minute. Thinking about the words he just heard. Tweek had to admit Butter's words helped him. Tweek knew he thought Craig had been losing his feelings for Tweek , but Butters had just given him something to think about.

"Hey Butters?"

"What?"

"Since when did you like Kenny?"

,,,

After Butters had left Tweek sat on the couch silently waiting for Craig to return.

After about 40 minutes of just waiting there the door to the apartment opened. "Well, did you just sit on that couch the whole time I was gone?" Craig smiled and went to sit next to Tweek. Tweek was silent for a moment after Craig sat down.

"….Do you -ACK!- still love me?"

Craig was taken by surprise. "What stupid kind of question IS THAT? Of course I love you."

"Then why do you always yell at me." Tweek asked calmly as he could.

"Because I always lose my temper. It doesn't mean I don't love you Tweekers." Craig smiled at Tweek Tweekers. Tweek always loved that name.

"I kissed Butters today."

"WHAT? Why?" Craig practically screamed

"Well, I feel hurt when you yell at me. I feel that you don't love me." Tweek sighed. "The things you make me do."

Craig looked a bit bothered. Then he calmed himself down a bit. He didn't want to yell at Tweek. Again. "Maybe I shouldn't yell at you as much. I know you don't mean it but, I have anger problems. I promise I'll work on it for you Tweekers. "

Tweek smiled and lightly placed a small pecks on Craig's lips.

Craig smiled. "your making me work on my anger problems and your complaining about the things I make YOU do."


End file.
